


Paradox

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Windblade), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has a nagging suspicion about his new lovely Velocitronian ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a plot bunny I had and really love. The fact that Knock Out in the comics is specifically supposed to be TFP Knock Out has always sort of made me imagine that there was also a specific IDW Knock Out who was just doing his own thing. This idea mainly stemming from my not so slight disappointment at his lack luster development in the comics but also because hey its fun. So enjoy.

Starscream hated his reality….not his version of himself in the reality but just the reality itself. It was understandable why a mech like Shockwave had found it so disgusting but at the same time wanted to make it the center of everything because in a way it already was. It was such a messy place where anything seemed like it was plausible and that was probably true. In fact Starscream knew it was true because he was staring right at an anomaly.

He had invited the new ambassador to his home for a drink not only to seem friendly but to also finally get a chance to speak to the mech alone. Knock Out had eagerly accepted but felt a little awkward not being able to bring his Conjunx along. “Are you afraid of him Lord Starscream I know he is quite the big boy but he’s a softy I promise” He had said the words with the same lilt and the exact turn of phrase and while one the outside Starscream smiled and made of some half afted excuse on the inside his spark was burning.

He had remembered first meeting him, it had taken every ounce of will not to react how he wanted to. To not physically emote his true feeling whatsoever. No that would not have gone well, he would have looked like a lunatic. However now that Knock Out was only a mere foot away from him Starscream was having trouble keeping his cool. “So have you always lived on Velocitron?”

“No I left with the titan.”

“That’s impossible you look so young your second reform could only have been what a million years ago?”

“Ah sorry I can’t honestly remember when that happened! Besides on Velocitron we never discuss things like that unless of course you’re a tabloid but you have more tact than that I hope Lord Starscream!”

“Of course you must forgive me I am just not used to mechs who are able to keep themselves looking so young.”

“Thank you I’m flattered. Let me just say you have nothing to fear! You may not be new from the fields but you still have a devilish charm to you that any mech could find beautiful! Although if I can make a suggestion, stop trying to hide you age! There’s a reason battle hardened mechs like Optimus and Megatron leave a little scuff on their frames it shows LIFE it shows….virulence~. A lovely patina would do you wonders.” Knock Out bit at his talons lightly as his optics trailed up and down Starscream’s frame.

Starscream felt his spark surge as a warmth flooded his tanks. How dare this mech use his words, his voice, the same damn look in his optics! Starscream quickly curled his talons into the cushion of chair and coolly sipped his drink. “Thank you Knock Out one day I might have to take you up on that offer. May I ask a strange question?”

“Of course what is it?”

“You seem to know me so well….just…..you know all the right things to say and yet you’ve never met me before your return to Cybertron.”

“Well if you will let me brag a bit that is one of my prized talents. I can read a mech like a datapad, you’re no different. Although you are certainly more interesting than most other mechs.” Knock Out winked at him, Starscream was unsure how but somehow the mech managed.

“Now, now Doctor you are a taken mech! What would Breakdown think?”

“Oh he knows I like to have fun but perhaps you didn’t want to have fun tonight. Is this secretly a business meeting?” Knock Out crossed one leg over the other and leaned in primly.

“A bit of both actually. The issue is Knock Out that while I value your cooperation with Cybertron I have a few issues that I need to discuss.”

“Is it about that wretched femme, honestly she has no idea. I can’t blame Moonracer for wanting to help her and this hackjob of a planet but I find that pompous jet and her friends to be quite rude.”

“Oh I agree but that is not the issue at servo. May I ask, do you frighten easily?”

Knock Out’s face turned to stone as he drummed his talons on his thigh. “What do you consider easily?”

“Well, seeing as you lived most of your life on Velocitron I am worried you might not be able to handle certain...macabre scenes.”

“I’m not faint of spark Starscream I’ve seen my fair of crashes.”

“Good, then I have something to show you.” Starscream held a digitip to his helm as he activated his systems, not a necessary gesture but one he found he couldn’t break.

“ _ **Screamer**_.” The heavy ragged sound of Lockdown’s voice acknowledged him.

“ ** _Bring him in Lockdown_**.” Starscream cut the link and waited. There was a knock at the door before it opened freely on his own and Lockdown stood waiting in the doorway. His optics quickly glanced to Knock Out sitting in the chair across from Starscream and a smile pulled at his cracked lips.

“Primus you weren’t kidding Starscream? Looks just like him.”

Knock Out felt his plates bristle as he stared at the lumbering brute of a mech. It was clear that he had been living his life on the nastier path of the war and Knock Out wasn’t too sure how he felt about him.

“Knock Out this is Lockdown an acquaintance of mine, please while he gets in I must ask you not to move.”

Knock Out pulled his legs up and positioned them underneath his frame as Lockdown dragged something into the room. Whatever it was was screeching loudly and reeked disgustingly of rust. Of course that could have just been Lockdown.

Lockdown crossed the room to stand by Starscream and roughly tugged on the chain in his servo. A thin mech practically flew across the divide from the force and landed in a heap at both mechs peds. As the mech uncurled itself Knock Out stared into a rotting mirror of his own face. The mech's faceplate had fallen away revealing half of his skull and with talons and fangs so long it looked more monster than mech. It’s mouth and tesla coils on his back glowed a bright blue as it lunged for Knock Out. Lockdown thankfully yanked it back to the floor.

“And why exactly are you showing me this monster! Do you have a collection of Sparkeaters or is this one just special to you?” Knock Out’s voice dripped with malice, he didn’t really appreciate threats.

“Quite actually. Amazing the resemblance you must admit despite the decay. You’re so calm might I add, thank you for not making a fuss I do appreciate that.”

Knock Out laughed as he stared at himself violently chewing on one of Lockdown’s industrial tires. “Were you two together, do you miss him terribly?” Knock Out’s voice was mocking and cold, Starscream couldn’t help but smile.

“Just as cold a spark no matter where you come from. Your chassis only heats up for monsters.”

“Aww someone had a crush. Well I am sorry he turned you down but I can’t help you Starscream. I am happily taken and you are still a whiny slagger no matter where you come from.”

“And where is that exactly?”

“None of your business! What do you want from me?”

“ I kind of what to kill you.” Starscream’s voice was flat as he stared down longingly at the monstrosity at his peds.

“Good luck.” Knock Out leveled his arm at Starscream with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my shortest story ever.


End file.
